


Surprises at Dawn

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending the holidays at Grimmauld Place, Hermione finds release from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises at Dawn

Hermione Granger sighed as she stepped into the hot spray of the shower. She could not fully explain why she was so relieved to be back at Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holiday, but she knew that she was looking forward to a few days’ break from studying for her NEWTs. Of course, she would not take too much time off from her work, since there was less than six months left before the exams arrived.

As she reached for the shampoo, the witch began humming softly beneath her breath. It was early yet – likely the only one up was Mrs. Weasley as she always managed to have breakfast ready before anyone came down in the morning. And since the woman was undoubtedly several floors below in the basement kitchen, no one was likely to notice if she took longer than usual in the shower.

After she quickly finished washing her hair, she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Slowly, she let her hands travel down the length of her torso. Using just her fingertips, she began tracing random patterns over her stomach and then along the sides of her breasts. A small moan involuntarily left her mouth when she finally flicked her thumbs over her erect nipples.

Pleasure spiked through her system as she continued playing with the sensitive buds, and when she decided she could deny herself no longer, she raised one foot onto a small ledge in the shower and trailed one hand down to center of her thighs. Her head tipped back slightly as she slowly stroked herself. 

When calloused hands suddenly covered her breasts, she gave a surprised groan. As the new fingers began rolling her nipples, she whimpered and began rubbing between her legs with a furious pace. The hot pressure built higher and higher until finally reaching its breaking point when the newcomer gave both nipples a sharp pinch. 

Her head slammed back into the man’s chest as a silent scream of ecstasy tore from her, and his arms wrapped around her, catching her when she began to sag. After staring blankly at the tile while catching her breath, she swallowed uncertainly and looked down at one of the hands currently grabbing hold of her breast. Her heart pounded at the sight of the gold wedding band.

“Mr. Weasley,” she gasped, glancing upwards.

The man smirked as he helped her to stand on her own. Running his hands down her body, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “What have I asked you to call me?”

“Arthur,” she corrected nervously. “Sorry – you just took me by surprise.”

“A plan well-executed, then,” he murmured, pressing his naked erection against her buttocks. “Were you expecting someone else? My youngest son, perhaps?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Hermione giggled breathlessly. “You shouldn’t be here – your wife is –”

“Molly is busy in the kitchen and no one else is awake,” he interrupted. “The door is warded, the room silenced – no one will know.”

“How did you know I would be in here?” she asked, closing her eyes as he nipped at her earlobe.

“I’ve been watching you, Hermione,” he replied, slipping one finger into her wet folds, “waiting for the chance to catch you alone, to control your tight little body once more. Did you think once would be enough?”

She gave a strangled groan as he roughly thrust his finger inside of her. 

“You’ve wanted this, haven’t you?” Arthur whispered in her ear as he added another digit. “I’ve seen how your eyes wander in my direction when he slips his hand between your legs beneath the table. You’ve practically been begging me to take you again, haven’t you?”

“Mmmmmyes,” she moaned as his other hand gently covered her throat. Her heart rate spiked when he gave a light squeeze.

“Hermione,” he purred, withdrawing his fingers from her channel in order to run them over her clitoris. “Do you also think of me when he sneaks into your room at night?”

When she nodded, he grinned devilishly and let his hand descend from her neck to her breast again. “Do you let him take you how I took you?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

Pulling at her nipple, he continued stroking her. “And does he satisfy your needs like I can?”

The witch bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded.

Mr. Weasley smacked her mound in response. “Don’t lie, you naughty wench. If he did, you wouldn’t be fantasizing about his father while he’s inside of you, would you?”

“Ohhh,” she groaned.

“I said, ‘would you?’” he growled, shoving his finger back inside of her.

“No!” Hermione cried. 

“I ask you again, then,” Arthur whispered after removing the digit and beginning to roll her clit between two fingers. “Does he satisfy you?”

The witch shook her head in desperation. “No… no… not like… you. Only you…. Arthur… only you.”

“Good girl,” he praised. “I think about you as well, when I lie with my wife. I haven’t been able to come off any longer without imagining your tight, little body beneath me.”

“Unnghh…”

“Does that excite you?” He pushed two fingers into her channel. “I think it does.”

“Yessss….”

Arthur pressed her into the shower wall, pushing her lower until her pelvis was pressed against the faucet. Understanding his intentions, she began grinding herself against the hot metal while he slid his fingers up to her puckered opening. “My son intends to marry you, you know. And when he asks, you will accept. You will marry him, receive him in your bed whenever he desires… but you will also make yourself available for myself. Do you agree?”

Hermione tilted her head back and gave a soft squeal as his finger pushed into her anus. “Yes. Oh, gods, yes!”

“Excellent!” he declared, yanking her up again and pulling her arse towards him. Spreading her legs apart, he lined up his member with her vaginal opening and then thrust in with as much force as he could manage. A deep groan escaped him as she cried out in pleasured pain. He pounded into her, slipping slightly with the cascade of water, until she screamed in orgasm.

Panting, he withdrew his still-rigid cock and stepped back to watch her spiral down. After a moment, she turned around and looked up at him while wrapping her hand around his member. “Why did you stop?”

“When you bear my son’s surname, then, and only then, will I come inside you,” he explained, running his hand down the side of her face. “If you grow ripe with my child instead of his, no one shall be the wiser. Until then, however…”

“I swallow.” Hermione gave a crooked grin as she lowered herself onto her knees and then ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

“Exactly,” the man agreed, moaning as she nuzzled his bollocks. Wrapping a hand in her wet locks, he ground out, “Take me inside… now.”  
Following his instruction, the girl slipped her lips over the weeping head of his erection and slowly took in as much of his length as she could handle. When he tugged on her hair a bit, she began to move her mouth back and forth while her hand gently massaged his scrotum. 

“Yessss… oh, that’s… that’s it, sweet….oh Merlin!” Closing his eyes, Arthur tightened his grip on her hair and forcefully thrust into her mouth. She gagged violently as his cock slammed against the back of her throat, but he scarcely noticed as he reached his pinnacle. With a loud cry, he came to a sudden halt and shot a hot stream of cum down her throat. When he withdrew his penis from her mouth, he eagerly watched her swallow his semen and then gestured to his sagging erection. “It needs a bit of cleaning, wouldn’t you say, love?”

Rubbing her throat briefly, Hermione nodded and leaned forward. Gently, she licked away the remnants of his cum and her saliva. When he was satisfied with her efforts, he instructed her to stand. Looking into her eyes, he backed her into the tile surround and then leaned down to seize her mouth in a bruising kiss. After pulling away, he held her chin in his hand and smiled down at her. “My son doesn’t understand how fortunate he is to have a Muggleborn to warm his bed. Muggle girls make far better lovers, and you, my darling, are exquisite.”

Hermione groaned as he nipped at her bottom lip before kissing her again. Her hand slid down his chest toward his cock, but he caught hold of it and shook his head.   
“Now, now, child… we don’t have the time now for another round. Breakfast awaits us. Later, perhaps…”

“Please,” she whispered as he stepped out of the shower. “Later when?”

Arthur reflected on her question as he dried himself with the towel. “I am certain my son will come to you tonight –“

“But I want you!” Hermione whined, moving toward him.

Grabbing hold of her chin again, he pulled her close. “You will let Ronald take you however he pleases, and when he leaves, you will walk down to the library. I will be expecting you.”

With a smile, she nodded and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. After he pulled away, she watched him magically dry and dress himself before disappearing into the corridor. Sighing, Hermione looked into the foggy mirror and tried to find an expression that wouldn’t give away the fact she had just had sex. Finally feeling confident that she wouldn’t betray their forbidden tryst, she finished getting ready and headed down to the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, Hermione!” Molly exclaimed with a smile. “Did you enjoy your shower?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly as the girl nodded and avoided looking in Arthur’s direction. “I did, yes. Thank you.”

“Here, dear.” Molly set down a plate of food in front of her. “Best keep your strength up, eh?”

“Yes, er, of course. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

The matron nodded and then hustled back to the other side of the kitchen. “Oh, Arthur? Might you assist me for a moment in the pantry?”

“Of course, love,” he smiled, casting a glance at Hermione before following his wife into the small room. “Yes, Mollywobbles?”

“Well?” she asked, raising her eyebrow after silencing the room. “Did you enjoy her? Is she good enough for our Ronald?”

Arthur smiled and nodded. “She’s exquisite.”

Molly snorted. “You want to keep her for yourself, don’t you?”

“Can you blame me? She may be a witch, but she’s fully Muggle in the bedroom.”

The witch patted her husband on the cheek. “As long as she does not abandon our boy. He’s quite enamored with her.”

“Of course not, love. I have explained to her that I expect her to see to Ronald first.”

“Good,” Molly nodded. “As long as he’s happy.”

“I think he’ll be very happy.”

“My gods, Arthur! With the way you sing her praises, I might wish to see this for myself.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Arthur murmured, running his hand down her side to bunch up her skirt. “After she satisfies Ronald’s appetite tonight, she is to come to me in the library. If you were to be there already, Disillusioned, you could watch without her even knowing you’re there.”

Molly groaned softly as his fingers slipped inside of her and began stroking her sensitive points. “Yes, Arthur. I would… enjoy that… immensely.”

“And perhaps,” he whispered into her ear as he sped up his fingers, “we might one day convince her to join us, and we can see how well she takes to pleasuring a woman.”

“Oohh,” she gasped, leaning into him. “You think she would?”

“Muggle, remember. She’ll do it if I tell her to do so. I could take her from behind while she feasts on you.”

“Gods, yes. Oh, right there, Arthur. Harder! Have you… have you taken… her anally?”

“Not quite yet,” Arthur sighed. “Tonight’s lesson, I think.”

“Yeeeessss!” Molly keened as she climaxed and sank into her husband. Laughing, she pecked him on the lips. “You’re a good father, Arthur, to ensure that your boys are well taken care of. I think it only fair you be able to enjoy some of the fruits of your labor, and I much prefer Hermione to that Fleur.”

“As do I, Mollywobbes,” he chuckled. “As do I.”


End file.
